In operation of a printing system so as to perform efficient printing by using an offset printing machine for high volume print jobs and utilizing a digital printing machine for low volume print jobs, there is a demand for matching color of printed matters output from the both types of printing machines. Further, in commercial printing, it is requested to output printed matters by using colors conforming to industry standards of print color (referred to as standard colors), such as “Japan Color”, “Fogra”, and “GRACoL”, consistent with the international standards including ISO-12647-2.